Breathing problems due to alergies, asthma, etc. are widespread. It is known that such problems can be helped with inhalation of appropriate medication, such as a beta agonist. Small cartridges containing such medication are provided. Each cartridge has a valve which when activated dispenses a predetermined quantity of medication as a spray. Such devices are known as metered dose inhalers (MDI). Such metered dose inhalers are rather inefficient in delivering the medication to the patient. It is known that provision of some sort of an inhalation chamber between the MDI and the patient's mouth materially improves-delivery to the patient. One such device that has met rather considerable commercial success is disclosed and claimed in Nowacki et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,470,412.
Further problems are encountered with delivery of antiasthmatic medication to children. With adults in otherwise reasonably good health the patient generally can be relied upon to handle the matter himself, or to communicate with a healthcare provider. However, children, particularly infants, cannot readily follow directions, and often cannot communicate with a healthcare provider. Accordingly, efforts have been made so that a healthcare provider can readily observe whether a small child or infant is properly inhaling and exhaling, and thereby taking in the necessary medication. Two inhalers for this purpose are shown in Nowacki et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,809,692 and in Nowacki et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,832,015. It has been found in practice that anxious mothers often produce false readings with infants and other small children, and it further has been found that producing requisite plastic moldings at a commercially acceptable cost has been difficult.
In the last two U.S. patents noted above a small mask is attached to the exit end of the aerosolizing chamber to engage an infant's face to ensure proper movement of the vaporized or aerosolized medication from the chamber into the patient's mouth and nose. Such mask is generally made of a plastic or rubber material. In the first of these two patents a whistle is provided that operates upon inhalation or exhalation of the patient (or both) so that a sound will be produced that can be observed by a healthcare provider. However, the sound is not very loud, and is sometimes indiscernable in conditions of relatively high ambient noise levels. In the second of such two patents a bubble of thinner material is formed integral with the mask, and is intended to move in and out with inhalation and exhalation. The bubble must be thin enough to flex readily, but not so thin as to tear or otherwise fracture. Molding of the mask to produce a relatively thick mask, and the extremely thin integral bubble is difficult.
It will be recognized that a person who is elderly, or who is sick, or who is in some manner incapacitated may present many of the same problems of communicating with or being observed by a healthcare provider as with infants.